


If your eye causes you to sin

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Church Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Frottage, Loss of Virginity, Pastor Ben Solo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religion, Rey is 18, Rough Sex, Sexual Repression, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everyone at Rey’s church loves Pastor Solo, but he’s always given her the creeps.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 138
Collections: Anonymous





	If your eye causes you to sin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost! 
> 
> “And if your eye causes you to sin, gouge it out and throw it away. It’s better to enter eternal life with only one eye than to have two eyes and be thrown into the fire of hell.” Matthew 18:9

“Rose, does your mom have any plans for youth group on Wednesday?” 

“Yeah, we’re playing kickball at the park! It’s a girls  _ and _ boys activity, so I expect to see you two there,” Rose points accusingly at Finn and Poe. 

Finn holds his hands up in defense. “It’s not me you have to worry about, Rose, it’s him!”

“Yeah, yeah whatever. I’ll go as long as Rey will be there,” Poe retorts. 

Rey rolls her eyes at him. “Of course I’ll be there. You know Mrs. Tico would kill me if I ditched.”

Before Rose can respond, a slight movement behind Poe catches Rey’s eye. Finn, Rose, and Poe follow her gaze, turning to look at the person interrupting their after-service chat in the church parking lot. It’s Pastor Solo, their church leader. 

“Sorry to interrupt you kids.” Solo’s gaze flits between Poe, Finn, and Rose, before finally landing on Rey. “Rey, may I speak with you please?”

Rey glances at her friends, hesitant. For reasons she can’t articulate, Pastor Solo makes her uncomfortable. Something in her gut tells her she doesn’t want to be alone with him.

She knows she’s being ridiculous; everyone  _ adores _ Pastor Solo, including Mr. and Mrs. Tico, Rey’s adoptive parents. But he always makes eye contact with her for  _ slightly _ too long, and his hands always linger on hers when they touch. It gives her the creeps. 

None of her friends seem to think anything is out of the ordinary, though, so Rey brushes off her feelings. She doesn’t want to be rude.

“Er- sure, we can talk. Finn, Poe, I’ll catch up with you guys later. Rose, wait up for me,” Rey says. 

Rose, Rey’s adoptive sister, nods. “I’ll wait in the car. Be quick, though, Mom’s making meatloaf for dinner!”

“Actually,” Pastor Solo interrupts, “I’d be more than happy to drive Rey home myself. I wouldn’t want to keep you waiting.”

Rey tries to signal Rose with her eyes to say  _ no _ , but her sister doesn’t get the message. “Thanks, Pastor! See you in a bit, Rey.” 

Her sister leaves, along with Finn and Poe, leaving Rey alone with Pastor Solo in the empty church parking lot. She swallows nervously. 

“What’s up, Pastor?” she tries, hoping he’ll only need her for a minute and then she can catch up with Rose. He places a hand at the small of her back, causing goosebumps to erupt on her flesh.

“Come, let’s go to my office,” he says, guiding her inside the building. 

_ Not just a quick visit, then _ . Rey’s cream colored heels click on the floor as they twist through the empty halls of the church.

***

Pastor Solo’s office is sparsely furnished with only a small bookshelf, a large desk, and two leather armchairs on either side of the desk. A small bowl of Hershey’s Kisses and a worn, hardcover copy of the Bible are the only items on his desk. 

Behind his desk hangs a framed picture of Jesus holding a lamb. It spans almost the entire wall, looming over her. Watching her. 

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Rey asks, uneasy. She hears a  _ click _ and her heart stutters as she realizes that Pastor Solo just locked the door.

“Please, have a seat,” he gestures to the chair across from his. Despite instincts telling her to bolt, Rey sits. Sure, Pastor Solo makes her uncomfortable, but he would never actually  _ do _ anything, right? He’s always been nice to her.

He notices Rey’s apprehension and smiles softly. 

“Relax, Rey, you’re not in trouble,” he breathes. “I just wanted to talk to you about your 18th birthday— it was three weeks ago.”

Rey draws her eyebrows together in confusion; yes, she turned 18 a couple weeks ago, but she still has a month before she graduates high school. Did Mr. and Mrs. Tico tell him something? Are they going to kick her out because she’s 18 now?

Pastor Solo takes in her panicked expression and chuckles. “Calm down, Rey. I just wanted to check in with you, see what your plans for the future are. That’s all.”

She immediately breathes out a sigh of relief; the Ticos aren’t kicking her out yet. That’s good. As for his question, though, Rey has no idea— she graduates in a month, but she still hasn’t made any decisions about college or work yet. 

“Oh, um, I haven’t really thought about it much. I might take a gap year,” she shrugs. 

“A gap year? Why?”

“I don’t know… to save up some money, I guess. The Ticos don’t have enough to send Rose  _ and _ me to college, so...”

Pastor Solo rubs his chin in contemplation. Not for the first time, she thinks he would be handsome if he weren’t so much older than her— he’s tall and broad and has silky black hair, but he’s old enough to be her dad.

He clears his throat, making Rey jump in her seat— she was definitely staring. He continues, “Maybe we could work something out. As you may know, our church has been growing in size recently; we could use a women’s director to support and organize the fellow women in our congregation.”

Rey immediately shakes her head. The whole ‘religion’ thing really isn’t for her— she only goes because the Ticos make her. She’s the last person who should be considered for the job.

“I couldn’t—” Rey starts.

“The church will pay for your tuition. Think of it as a scholarship, of sorts.”

Rey’s mouth drops open, dumbfounded. This year alone, she has spent hours upon hours applying to various scholarships, only for them to all be rejected. And here is her pastor, offering what is basically a full ride— and all she has to do is keep going to church, make friends with the women, and organize some events.

It almost sounds too good to be true. 

“Are you serious?” she asks. 

“Yes. Of course, I’ll have to ask you a few questions first, just to make sure you’re qualified.”

“Like an interview?” Rey asks nervously. She doesn’t have much experience, unless you count working at the grocery store on the weekends.

“It’s more like a… moral interview. Everyone in the church will look up to you, so I have to make sure that you’ll be setting a good example.”

Rey nods slowly— seems easy enough. He’s probably going to ask her basic questions like how often she prays and reads the scriptures. Nothing to worry about there; Rey knows the Bible front to back because of the Ticos.

“I’ll start us off with some ice-breaker questions. What do you and your friends like to do for fun?” Pastor Solo stares at her intently as he talks, not breaking eye contact. 

“Um, Poe’s house has a pool, so we go swimming sometimes, or there's a gas station down the street with 89¢ slushies we like to walk to. Nothing too crazy.” 

And it’s true— Rey and her friends never go to parties or get drunk on the weekends. Rey is far too introverted, Finn and Rose’s respective parents would kill them, and Poe… well, Poe is just along for the ride.

Pastor Solo nods like he’s satisfied with her response. “And what about modesty? Are you following our church’s standards for dressing appropriately?” 

He inspects the dress she’s wearing like it might hold the answer. As his eyes rove up her body, his gaze lingers on the soft swell of Rey’s breasts for a moment too long. 

“Yes,” Rey answers, shifting in her seat. His eyes snap back to hers. “I only own one-piece swimsuits, all my shorts are knee-length, and I don’t have any tank tops.”

Modesty is one of the things she doesn’t have much control over— the Ticos buy all of her clothes, so of course Mrs. Tico makes sure Rey’s outfits are modest. Not that she minds; she’s lucky she has clothes on her back at all. 

“Good,” he replies quickly, then clears his throat. “And what about dating? Do you have a boyfriend?”

The question alone is nothing to cause alarm, but the way Pastor Solo leans over his desk, hanging on to her every word, gives Rey pause. He clasps his hands together, waiting for her response. Rey debates lying, but she’s never done anything more than makeout with a boy, so she figures it’s safe to answer honestly. 

“I used to date Poe, but we both decided we would be better off as friends.”

On his desk, Pastor Solo’s knuckles turn white and he takes a deep breath. Rey squirms in the leather armchair— did she do something wrong? She’s too anxious to ask, so she quietly waits for him to continue. 

“Are you sexually active?” he scowls, eyes piercing. His voice is rattling with barely-concealed animosity, the earlier kindness in his eyes forgotten. 

Rey crosses her arms together defensively, taken aback by his demeanor. “I don’t see how that’s any of your business—” 

“It absolutely is my business,” he interrupts her. “Pre-marital sex clearly goes against our standards. We can’t have someone like that as the women’s director— what kind of message will that send?”

“But I—”

“Look, Rey, if you don’t want the scholarship, then I can certainly find someone more qualified—”

“I’m not!” she blurts in a panic. She doesn’t want to lose this opportunity; if telling Pastor Solo the truth will grant her a full ride to college, then she will. No matter how invasive it seems. “I swear I’ve never done anything... Well, I’ve made out with a couple boys, but nothing more.”

It’s like a switch is flipped, and Pastor Solo is back to his smiling self. He reaches across the desk and pats Rey’s hand condescendingly. “There, that wasn’t so hard, was it? Proverbs 24:26 states, ‘An honest answer is like a kiss on the lips.’” 

His hand rests on top of Rey’s; without thinking, she jerks out of his grip and places her hands in her lap instead. His jaw twitches, but he doesn’t comment. Rey’s eyes flicker to the door, wondering how much longer this ‘interview’ will last. The Ticos will be expecting her for dinner soon.

As if reading her mind, Pastor Solo stands and moves his chair to the other side of the desk, right next to Rey. Blocking the only exit. 

“You seem nervous, Rey,” he probes, leaning close to her. She can feel his breath on her cheek; it smells like chocolate. “That’s one of the signs of a guilty conscience. Is there something you would like to tell me? Our Heavenly Father will forgive.”

Ben’s knee brushes up against hers and she shudders. He lets the question sit for a minute before continuing. “Masturbation is against our standards, too. Do you masturbate?”

Rey stiffens, face blank. Is that a normal question? She can’t fathom how it would affect her ability to do the job. 

This whole situation doesn’t feel right; him pulling her into his office after everyone has gone home, offering her a job on the spot, asking her sexual questions... Rey subtly scans the room for something she could use as a weapon.

Her hand twitches as she eyes the Bible sitting on his desk.

When she doesn’t respond, Pastor Solo continues. “I asked you a question. Do you touch yourself, Rey?” He leans impossibly closer, eyes raking up and down her face. “At night, do you shove your little fingers down your pajama bottoms to get off? Or are you a good girl?”

And that’s the last straw, the deciding factor that Rey needs to  _ get the hell out of here,  _ scholarship be damned.

She strikes out, grabbing the Bible from Pastor Solo’s desk and smacking him deftly across the face with it. She vaguely registers him yelling “ow” before she unlocks the door and sprints out of his office. 

Rey takes off, running straight to the chapel. If she can just make it across the large room and out the other side, she’ll be home free. No way is Pastor Solo going to chase her in the light of day where people might see.

She’s halfway across the chapel when he finally catches up to her. He grabs her around the waist and lifts her up like she weighs nothing. Rey screams as loud as she can, kicking her legs to try to get out of his grip, to no avail.

“Fucking let  _ go _ of me!” she shrieks, flailing so hard that her high heels fall off. 

“Watch your mouth,” he seethes. “This is the Lord’s house.”

The irony is not lost on Rey. “You’re really going to reprimand me for  _ cursing _ , while you—”

Her protests die as Pastor Solo throws her onto one of the narrow wooden pews and pins her down with his weight. He forces her knees apart and situates his wide body between them, hiking up her dress. 

Rey thrashes wildly underneath him and lifts her hands up to scratch at his face. With some satisfaction, she notices that his face is already bleeding from where she hit him with the Bible earlier. The gash is just above his left eye; it’s small, but she hopes it hurts nonetheless.

She digs her nails into the cut, desperately trying to get him off of her; he hisses in pain but doesn’t budge. Instead, he grabs both of her wrists and pins them above her head in one of his giant hands. 

His face is red, furious as he pants above her, holding her down. 

“I’m done being patient,” he spits, body shaking. “I have done everything the Lord has asked of me without question. I deserve this.” Rey has no clue what he’s talking about. 

“I said let  _ go _ of me!” she yells, still trying to squirm out of his grasp. His hands are like iron. “I- I’m going to tell Mr. and Mrs. Tico!” 

“What are you going to tell them, little Rey?” he scowls. “That we had  _ sex _ ? Because as soon as they find out, you’ll be right back on the streets you came from.” 

Tears bead in Rey’s eyes; he’s right— the Ticos will think she’s a bad example for Rose and Paige, and they’ll kick her out, even if it wasn’t consensual. It’s his word against hers. 

The thought makes her struggle even harder in his grasp— she  _ has _ to get out of here before it’s too late. 

In her struggle to free herself, Rey inadvertently rocks her hips up against Pastor Solo’s and feels something long and hard in his dress pants. She stills immediately, but the damage has already been done. 

He chokes on his spit and presses into her harder, chasing the friction. His eyes roll into the back of his head. “I haven’t even jacked off in  _ months _ . I deserve this.”

Rey is hysterical at this point; he’s too big, too strong to overpower. All she can do is lay on the church pew and sob underneath him. She thinks there might be a hymn book digging into her back, but she ignores the pain.

“Shh, it’s okay, little Rey. The Lord will forgive us.” 

“Please— please don’t do this.”

He grunts and thrusts his clothed body against hers, erection straining through his dress pants.

“Little Rey, always so pretty in her pink dresses. Twirling around the chapel like you were  _ designed _ to tempt me. My own, personal devil.” He punctuates each sentence with a thrust against her core, causing her dress to ride up and expose her underwear. 

Every time his hips meet hers, the button on his slacks brushes against her clit through her underwear; with horror, she realizes she’s getting wet. As he grinds against her, his eyes drift to her lips. Before Rey can protest, Pastor Solo leans down and smashes his lips against hers. 

There’s no technique to the way he kisses her, all teeth and tongues clashing together, and Rey immediately knows he’s just as inexperienced as she is.

The sharp contrast of his inexperience, compared to what he’s doing to her, makes Rey laugh. She can’t help it, the sound bubbling up from her chest unbidden. He stops kissing her and looks at her with furrowed brows.

“Have you ever even done this before?” Rey jeers. 

“Shut up.” 

Against her better judgement, Rey laughs again. “Don’t tell me you’re a virgin?”

“I said  _ shut up _ !” he yells, roughly grabbing her jaw. His earlier tenderness is replaced by humiliation. “Of course I’ve done it before!”

_ Sure you have _ . Rey scoffs, which only serves to make him more mad. Pastor Solo reaches down and crudely tears her underwear from her body; she can’t help but cry out as the fabric digs into her skin and falls to the floor.

The sight of her naked sex momentarily stalls him as he stares at it, mesmerized. Curious, he runs his index finger through the glistening wetness of her folds. She shivers when his finger inadvertently brushes across her clit.

Breathing heavily, Pastor Solo unbuttons his pants with his free hand and pulls his cock out. Rey’s eyes go wide— it’s thick and long and nearly touches his belly button.  _ Is he really going to try to stick that in me? _

As a last-ditch effort to stop him, she blurts, “But— but the law of chastity! Sex should only be between a married man and woman.”

He pauses, considering her words. For a moment she foolishly believes that he changed his mind, that he isn’t going to rape her anymore. But then she feels pressure at her entrance, too thick and blunt to be his finger.

“I guess we’ll just have to get married, then,” he nonchalantly replies as he notches the head in and _ pushes _ .

He eases into her inch-by-inch and she cries out, even though she knows no one can hear her. It feels like Rey is being torn apart, split in two. It  _ hurts. _

Pastor Solo pauses once he’s seated fully inside her, panting. He looks like he’s already about to come, face red, and he’s barely even moved yet. It almost makes Rey want to laugh, but then he pulls out of her torturously slow and it feels like she’s being ripped apart all over again.

“You f-feel so good. Worth the wait— so good,” he babbles, eyes closed. 

She can feel every drag of his cock along her walls, white-hot pain searing through her abdomen— she’s not nearly wet enough to accommodate him. “Please,” she sobs. “I’m sorry. I’ll do anything— I won’t tell. Please, just stop.” 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” he coos in her ear, hands shaking. He pulls out until just the tip of him is left, then pushes back into her. 

He hardly gives her time to catch her breath before he’s thrusting in and out of her rapidly, jacking her up the pew— no doubt giving her angry red marks all along her backside. His thrusts, like his kisses, are inexperienced and have no real rhythm. He’s taking what he wants, using Rey like a toy. His weight on top of her is suffocating.

He kisses her again, which is somehow worse than him forcing his cock into her. At least with his cock, Rey can disassociate, but the kiss… the kiss is too intimate to be ignored.

She lets out a particularly loud yelp when his cock hits her cervix. In response, Pastor Solo moves his hand to her neck, squeezing. “Shh, Rey, no one is going to hear you. No need to scream.”

His hand provides just enough pressure to make her squirm, but not too much to where she can’t breathe. Without letting up on her neck, he bruises her lips with his. 

It doesn’t hurt so bad now. Mostly just a dull ache.

“So tight and wet and warm. Gonna come soon—  _ shit _ ,” he mumbles, embarrassed. “Gonna come— I’ll last longer next time.” His balls smack against her cunt obscenely. 

“Pull out— you have to pull out.  _ Please _ ,” she begs.

He makes no indication that he hears her, or even that he sees her— he buries his face into the crook of her neck and flattens himself against her.

Despite everything, he somehow roots himself even deeper inside of her, hitting a spot that makes her see stars— she can’t help but moan each time he hits it. She panics when she realizes that she can feel an orgasm building in her core. 

She doesn’t have to worry about that, though, because a few particularly hard thrusts later and Pastor Solo finishes, spilling himself inside her. Unfamiliar warmth floods Rey’s insides and she wants to cry at the unfairness of it all.

He collapses, face buried in her neck, laying his full weight on top of her. Deep, shuddering breaths rattle his chest. She says nothing, just stares blankly at the ceiling of the chapel for an insurmountable amount of time. 

At least it’s finally over. 

She’s about to push him off when she feels his cock twitch inside of her. 

“Flip over onto your stomach.”

_ He can’t be serious? _ Rey thinks.  _ There’s no way he’s– _

Annoyed by her lack of movement, Pastor Solo pulls out of her cunt and bodily turns her onto her stomach. Rey winces as some of his cum drips down her thighs. 

She can feel him rubbing his member along the curve of her ass, somehow still hard. Rey doesn’t have time to process what’s happening before he lifts her hips up and pushes into her for the second time.

Her cheeks flame red as she notes that this time he slides in easily, aided by his spend. His hands grip her hips as he fucks into her from behind. Even though her arms are no longer restrained, Rey knows better than to fight back this time.

He’s silent as he takes her, the smacking of their skin reverberating off the empty walls of the chapel. It feels like the nightmare is never going to end.

To make matters worse, the angle is starting to feel… good. Full. He’s hitting that same spot from earlier over and over, making her toes curl. She tries to stop it, but she’s so keyed up from their last coupling that it doesn’t take long for her to come, tears escaping her eyes. 

She clenches around his cock with each wave of her orgasm, which seems to trip him up.

“Did you just come?” he asks, sounding way too excited. Rey bites her lip. “I know you did, I can feel it. That’s so hot— knew you liked it.” 

His speed increases, slamming into her with desperation. “I’m coming inside you again.” 

Rey nods; it’s not like it will make a difference at this point. He lays flush against her back and drives into her with short, sharp thrusts, barely leaving her entrance. Finally, he finishes, burying himself as deep as he can and stuffing her even more full of his come.

***

They lie there for what feels like hours— him on top of her, Rey’s face pressed into the cool wood of the pew. Eventually, he pulls out of her bruised cunt and Rey hisses at the loss. Dread sinks into her stomach as she feels his spend drip out of her and onto the pew. Her dress is askew, hair a tangled mess; dried tears stain her cheeks and her core is throbbing. 

She hates him.

Rey sits up and looks at her Pastor. His eyes are red and puffy— the blood from where she hit him with the book has dried, but a black bruise is beginning to form in its place. He looks miserable. It  _ almost  _ makes her feel sorry for him.

Impulsively, Rey reaches a shaky hand up to his eye and outlines the matted wound, inspecting it with pride. He marked her as his, and, in a way, Rey did the same to him.

Without warning, Pastor Solo roughly grabs her hand and forces her fingers to dig into his cut, reopening the wound and causing it to bleed again. 

“What are you doing?” she rasps, struggling to get her hand out of his grip. Blood drips onto her fingernails and down her wrist. He holds her steady and closes his eyes, reciting something under his breath that she can’t quite make out. It sounds like a Bible verse.

Once he’s done, he releases her hand and smiles like nothing happened. 

“I wonder if Mrs. Tico would mind having me over for dinner tonight— we should tell her the news, together. You got the job.”


End file.
